Sunrise the Sky-SeaWing
canon | she/they | Sunrise | Sky-SeaWing | traveling merchant Sunrise is the main Sona of Sunrise the Sky-SeaWing. No touching! WIP Appearance Sunrise looks almost completely Skywing to all but the observant. Their body is a bit smaller than an average Skywings, and rounder and less pointy. Their left wing, as well as being more Skywing shaped, is a normal size in comparison to other Skywings and therefore large for their body. Their right wing, which is a bit smaller than the other, fits her better and is Seawing shaped. It also has a brown-blue-green spot on both sides, near the hook. Both of them point downward when tucked. They both have fiery patterns that also have tints of purple, and they has the same patterns on the on their shoulders, arms, neck, back, and tail too. They is otherwise mostly a dark red color. However, their under belly and left side under the wing are a warm gold color with a sunset orange where the red and gold colors meet. Their neck is slightly shorter than a normal SkyWing. Their eyes are hazel, their right horn is slightly thicker and shorter, and their has a tiny nose horn. The most suggestible difference is the occasional pale-violet bio luminescent scales, all where a SeaWing's would be, including the faint, royal starburst on their right wing. They dosen't have a full set of stripes. They always have a soft glow when she isn't enchanting them to not, but they're hardly visible- only on the darker nights can you notice the glows. She usually wears their copper band of binding spells, charm bracelet of Enhancements, and a small satchel to hold their notescrolls. Personality Sunrise was a ray of sunshine as a dragonet. Slightly annoying, but always smiling and being cute. She was also very thoughtful and inventive, figuring out new ideas and healing techniques for her mothers occupations and creating art and inventions for the market. Sunrise also showed her curiosity at a young age, constantly asking about the world and begging her mother on how to read and write at only one year. She was more cheerful than most SkyWings, considering she never fought in a battle or stayed at the Sky palace for very long. But when she discovered her magic, she became more shy, more nervous, and constantly worried if she should use her magic or not, and what to do if she did. Until she made the Guide Scroll for Animuses. The scroll helped comfort her, and raise her confidence to do animus magic. Now, her creativity and wisdom have truly shown themselves through her spells and her daily life, as well as her happiness. Abilities Due to helping move her mother's inventory and supplies, she is strong and durable despite her size. Sunrise can fly from the Sky Palace to Possibility with a third of her body weight in 5-6 days. Her unequally sized wings make it harder to land, take off, and turn right, but are shaped just right to really help with her left turns and rolling. She's nearly fast as your average Skywing, but is still quite swift at any altitude flyable. She can still breathe fire, but not in the cold. It isn't as strong as an average Skywings' anyway, which is a shame since her night vision is hardly effective. But her greatest abilities (duh!) is her magic, the way she uses it, and the fact that she is immune to other Animuses spells (More in History). She always thinks very carefully and for a long time, then consuls with the scroll before setting up an enchantment. But even on the fly, she can effectively and efficiently word spells. History When Skystreak had her eggs, she, her mate Hourglass, and her brother Inflame were badly frightened. It was the middle of the war, which was a bad time for a hybrid. It was decided that the way the dragonets looked would determine their fate. When the first egg hatched a year later at noon, that dragonet was almost as obvious a hybrid as his father. He was named Osprey. The second egg hatched later at sunrise, with the little hatchling looked almost entirely SkyWing. So Sunrise, named after her time of hatching and her colors, was looked after by her mother and uncle while they continued their trades and stayed away from the war. Meanwhile, Hourglass went in search of a hybrid-safe place to call home with Osprey, away from the rest of his family. Sunrise was always a bouncy little dragonet, offering to help her mother and and her uncle every two seconds and carrying her share of inventory without complaint, singing a tune along the way. She practically begged to learn how to read and write, so much so that she always had a notescroll with her to write and draw in. Her creativity and talent with many of her mothers fields helped them gain riches and reputation among traders, healers, artists, writers, and inventors. She was even asked to attend one of the better schools in Possibility at the age of 2. She declined, wanting to stay with her mother and Inflame and travel Pyrrhia. Two weeks after her third birthday, though, she was trying to grab some grapes from a tree. She couldn't do it though, with the branches blocking her way. Infuriated, she shouted at the grapes to "Just get down here!". If she blinked, she would have missed it. The grapes ripped free of the branch, dodged around the others, and landed with a splat at her talons. She stared at it for a long moment as her mind reeled, connecting this to the stories she had read in scrolls and was told by Inflame. That was animus magic. She was an animus. Animus magic and animuses were hated among the Skywings and most, if not all, of Pyrhia. She would never travel, never learn anything new, never be happy, always be hated, if not killed, by her own tribe. By Inflame. By mother. She blinked at the grapes, then turned around and walked away. When she returned to camp, Skystreak and Inflame immediately noticed that Sunrise was without a smile. Upon questioning, all that they got was "Couldn't get the grapes" from the curled up bundle of scales, quietly coloring in her notescroll. This went on for weeks, then months, as Sunrise silently pondered what to do. It finally got to the point where she needed to talk to someone about this. But she couldn't talk to Inflame, with his hatred toward anything that was both unnatural and dangerous. Not mother either, since Sunrise didn't want her to worry and stress about the predicament. She often did when it came to Sunrise, for some reason. And she didn't know anyone else that could be trusted and help. So she decided to make a friend- one that would always help, always understand, and always stand by her. And one that would know everything there is to know about animus magic. The Guide Scroll for Animuses, or just Scroll, was one of her old notescrolls. Its first enchantment was to turn her drawings to words when writing to her in conversation, then turn back to drawings when done. It would also know everything about animus magic, and be her best friend and be as lifelike as it could be. The enchantments were a success. Scroll helped her think of the right spells to keep her from going insane or hurting other dragons, as well give her advice on how to use her magic wisely. Within the month, she was starting to use her spells for a bit of cautious fun, but mostly for more secret things. (More in Animus Related) Life went on. With Scrolls help, Sunrise started to live a balance of normal life and as an Animus. She never used magic with normal life, always keeping honest and honorable to the balance of life. She perfected Scroll to both of their liking's and many of her weekly enchantments- like when a dragon suspected her as magical or became suspicious of her strange looks. She could perfectly word her spell so the dragon would forget without suspicion and live life normally. But after a few times of this, she cast a spell so no dragon would ever know or be aware of her magic or its affects without her permission, with the Caverns to Everywhere and the Amulet to Anywhere as later exceptions. She created many other Animus-Touched objects over the year, and lived an mostly outward normal life. Said mostly because of her unique life and stranger looks. But usually it wasn't a problem. One day though, during Scarlet's reign, her mother was at the Sky Palace to trade some special jewels and other treasure with Her Majesty, as well as Queen Burn, who was there for Scarlet's hatching day. While her mother, Inflame, and Queen Scarlet bargained, Burn stared at Sunrise, her eyes trailing along her odd patterns and colors. When the others had finally finished, Burn turned toward Skystreak and Inflame and flat out asked if they were mates. Skystreak spluttered, and Inflame had to be the one to say, no, they were not. But it took long enough for Sunrise to remember how uncomfortable and closed off her mother became when her father came up. As well as the fact that Burn took an interest in strange dragons. She debated for a second, then cast a small spell on Burn to lose her interest in Skystreak and Inflame and to forget her intentions for the question without becoming suspicious. A pause-it worked- but then Burn asked another question for an entirely different reason, as the one before was to simply find out if she was a hybrid. She asked if Sunrise was for sale. Another pause. And then Skystreak and Inflame exploded. The shouting and roars must have been heard all the way to the Kingdom of Sand. It took more of Sunrise's magic to keep everyone from hurting each other and to make Scarlet and Burn leave and then forget the incident. She didn't do anything to anyone's emotions, though, since she already felt horrible enough casting so many spells on unknowing and unwilling dragons. As a result, her mother and uncle gathered up their supplies after market hours and left that night in suppressed fury. They later found it was the night before the Dragonets of Destiny escaped. About 2 months later, once the war was over, Burn was dead, and Scarlet had disappeared, Skystreak asked if Sunrise wanted to see her father and brother. Sunrise had never used animus magic to find out who they were, because she wanted her mother to be the one to tell her. Leaving Inflame to take care of their temporary stall in Possibility, they flew straight to a tiny island north of the city. There was a small hut there, which they waited beside. It was just at sunset when two SeaWings came out of the water. SeaWings with a few SkyWing-like characteristics each. And the older one was familiar, as he constantly came to their stall while they were in Possibility and spoke to Skystreak in private. Sunrise finally got to meet her father. She also got to meet her sister- the dragon that was her brother until she transitioned a few days ago. Sunrise hardly blinked at the news, saying "Cool! Any other dragons that know?" and then continuing with the conversation with other topics. Skystreak was a little surprised and hesitant to accept it, but decided there wasn't any harm. But Inflame, always the stubborn and traditional dragon, outright refused, and spent over a week lecturing and questioning Osprey. He eventually got the idea that Osprey wasn't going to budge, and his arguments were only causing rifts in the family. So he stayed quiet, though his views had hardly changed. Over the next few weeks they spent in Possibility, Hourglass and Osprey proved to be wonderful family members. As one of the teachers in Possibility, Hourglass taught Sunrise all about Pyrrhian history, and they both helped her with her multiple projects. They also taught her about the Kingdom of Sea and what Aquatic she could speak with her limited stripes. It got her so excited, she made a set of pearl earrings for traveling underwater. One for breathing underwater (since she doesn't have gills) and seeing in the dark, the other for be able to speak Aquatic by acquiring a full set of bioluminescent stripes at will. In her first use of them, though, she forgot to watch for anyone swimming in the river, and he caught her transforming. An impossible feat, since she had already cast a spell so no one would know or figure out about her powers unless she wished otherwise. And yet when they saw her, they knew. She was badly frightened of what they would think or do and the fact that her spell didn't work. Fortunately, they took it well, and listened to her explanation. They also decided to listen to what the scroll said about why her spell didn't apply to them. As it turned out, before the Skywings started to kill off animus dragons but were still suspicious of them, an animus had tried to prove his trustworthiness to his friends and made them and their bloodline immune to animus magic. It was not well thought out though, because it didn't keep them from passing on the animus gene or making them immune to their own spells. That, and the fact that they were descended from the SeaWing royal line, is why Sunrise turned out as an animus. After a long discussion, they decided to keep Sunrise's secret a secret. This overjoyed Sunrise, as she finally had someone other than Scroll to talk to about animus magic. It was also one of the reasons why they decided to travel and work with them for the summer while school was out. Sunrise and the others welcomed them, and they were a great help in the businesses. But just before they left, Sunrise announced to her family that when Osprey told her story about her gender, Sunrise realized it explained a lot of her own feelings inside that she hadn't been able to figure out. After some thinking, she realized she had two genders: female, and one that was neither male or female. But they tended to overpower the other, overlap, and sometimes shift to something slightly different. So Sunrise declared themself as Bigender genderfluid, and while they would still mostly use she/her pronouns, on some days they might use they/their. A smile and punch on the shoulder from Osprey, some accepting surprise from their parents but a request that they keep it a secret from public (they agreed), and more resistance and lectures from Inflame, though that faded away faster than it did with Osprey. WIP Animus Related According to Scroll, Sunrise is one of the more clever and wise Animuses, despite their young age. They has created a few specific restrictions on themself to keep them from hurting others but still allowing them to do magic freely. Sunrise also set up a few other spells to keep their magic and Scroll from being discovered by others. Thanks to a spell enchanted on their SkyWing ancestors, they and their bloodline are immune to animus spells that are not their own. It is irreversible, but Sunrise enchanted a ring. When an animus or a dragon under the enchantment wears the Ring of Immunity Reversing, the spell does not apply to them, as long as it is within good reason and intention. They never enchants anything that relates to time or death, to avoid disastrous consequences. They also rarely enchants other dragons. They has enchanted many things, but their greatest achievements are The Guide Scroll for Animuses, The Amulet to Anywhere, and The Caverns to Everywhere. The Guide Scroll for Animuses (Scroll) The Scroll is Sunrise's first important and complex enchantment ever cast. Scroll was made at first with out personality and to just accurately answer Sunrise's questions on animus magic. Later, they repeatedly enchanted Scroll to have a kind and helpful personality and be able to teleport to Animuses who need guidance or have questions on animus magic. The Amulet to Anywhere Sunrise made the Amulet when they had the idea of being able to teleport anywhere for faster travel. After some experiments, they made the Amulet to Anywhere with the enchantment: Allow the wearer of you and anyone or anything else they are touching that they wish to be teleported with them to be able to safely teleport anywhere under these conditions: 1: They have been to the place they want teleport to beforehand and it is unchanged from how they remember it OR It is an cleared Opening to Everywhere. 2: They have good intentions. 3: Everyone and everything that they want to teleport can fit inside the place that they want to teleport to. The Amulet has a cooper medal and chain, with the medal having a design of a sunrise inlaid in gold. The Caverns to Everywhere After making the Amulet, Sunrise realized the potential she and her magic could have for Pyrrhia. Relationships If you'd like a character of your to be in relations, contact me on my message wall and say how you think their relationship is. I may ask for it to be changed a little, and once we agree, I'll put it up Skystreak: Inflame: Hourglass: Osprey: Trivia *Sunrise is supposed to closely represent her creator, the person Sunrise, but with a few changes (MASSIVE changes on history. I'm not an animus, and I didn't travel. My family is also different, and I'm not bigender genderfluid). * * Gallery text Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Artificially Created Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Merchant)